SnapShots
by xxItachi's Angelxx
Summary: When Sasuke finds himself in Sakura's kitchen, the pictures on the wall lead him to an... "interesting" decision. SasuxSaku R&R! ONESHOT


_Summery_: When Sasuke suddenly finds himself in Sakura's kitchen the photo's on the wall lead him to an... "interesting" decision.

**Rain**: My first attempt at a fanfiction… i think ill do ok… Right…? O.O

**Itachi**: -/ . \-…

**Rain**: Well that's real helpful Ita-sama!!

**Itachi**: All you said was be here at 6… I'm here … -/ . \-

**Rain**: … umm on to the story!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Naruto although I'm trying to earn enough money to rent him for the weekend.

'_thoughts'_

"talking"

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

It wasn't supposed to end up like this.

It's not like I could have predicted the dope would jump out of freaking bush right after I threw my kunai at Sakura.

_'What the HELL kind of person jumps out of a bush!!'_

Its not like it was my fault she twisted her ankle… I mean come on wasn't she suppose to be like this amazing shinobi.

_'She can punch craters into the ground but get her a little distracted…'_

This sucks…

"At least it can't get any worse."

"SASUKE-TEME!!" Naruto yelled as he ran up the street in his usual orange outfit.

_'Spoke to soon.'_

"Hey Sasuke-teme where ya going with that?" Naruto asked pointing to the bag in my hands.

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Dope."

"Come on teme. What is it anyway?" Naruto asked as he reached for the bag.

"Back off Dope."

I pulled the bag out of his reach and turn my head away staring into the distance.

"Oh I get it teme. That's for Sa-ku-ra-chan isn't it?" Naruto snickered with a grin that made me want to kick his ass all the more.

_'Keep is up Dope like I really need a reason to send you to the hospital.'_

"Here baka. See its pasta. Some people eat more then Raman everyday." I said with more irritation then I had intended.

"Tsk. _Fine_ teme go make your amazing pasta I'll just go to Ichiraku by myself, like I really even _wanted _you to come with me anyway! I mean come on… a turtle would be more active then you! Oh i know i'll invite Hinata-chan along!!" With that Naruto rushed off mumbling something about fried pork and noodles.

_'Baka…'_

I turned my attention back to the road until…

"Going to make pasta Sasuke hmm…," Kakashi said as he materialized in a gust of leaves, "sounds good but isn't your house in the _other_ direction."

"Hn."

I glared at my old sensei as he pulled out the all to familiar icha icha book from his pouch.

"Don't worry Sasuke I won't tell Naruto your turning soft on us." Kakashi chuckled as he opened his orange book and walked away.

_'Damn.'_

I looked ahead and gazed into the distance.

_'Why am I doing this…'_

* * *

I looked ahead of me at Sakura's door, a small scowl forming on my face as I thought of the ordeal to come.

_'Get a grip Sasuke your just going to make her dinner, its not like your going to make little Uchiha babies… yet… WHAT!! Yet? Nooo bad thoughts bad thoughts… dinner that's it.'_

I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

I waited … one… two… three… Sakura promptly opened the door standing there in white shorts and a light pink tank top.

"Sasu-epp!!" Sakura immediately slammed the door in my face.

_'This is… unexpected…'_

I found myself once again staring at her door but this time I had no intention of knocking I opened the door and found… nothing… Sakura was no where to be seen and all I saw was the all to familiar sight of her ordinary living room.

I looked around and noticed that not much had changed since Team 7's last "family dinner" as Sakura called it, the flowers on the table were different but that seemed to be all.

_'Some dinners… Naruto practically inhales his food, Kakashi is never on time, and Sakura is always trying to… talk to everyone.'_

I walk threw the living room and into the kitchen and put down the pasta its at this time that Sakura decides to reappear in slightly longer shorts and a tee-shirt.

"Ano Sasuke-kun… what are you doing here?" Sakura asked looking both slightly curious and stunned.

I hold up the pasta to show her.

"Dinner."

"Sasuke-kun you don't need to, my ankle is already better, see." She says as she gestures to the floor.

I stare at her for a moment before she speaks again.

"Sasuke-kun I'm an experienced medic-nin I can heal myself you know. I was just a little tired before I don't need you to make me dinner. I healed myself as soon as I got home. You don't have to feel… guilty its not your fault I got hurt." She said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Hn."

She stares for a minute and then…

She giggles, "Fine Sasuke-kun if it means that much to you I'll be filling out medical reports in the living room. Just bring the food in there."

She walks out leaving me in the small kitchen. I take out a pot from the cabinet next to the sink and pour some water into it. I place the pot on the stove and turn on the fire. Now I just had to wait for the water to boil.

I looked around the kitchen glancing at all the pictures Sakura had put up on the wall. I had already memorized all the pictures in the dinning room and living room from Team 7's "family dinners" but the kitchen was slightly foreign to me. I looked at the first picture and saw it was from our genin days.

A picture of Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi, and I next to a fishing boat. Naruto and I were covered in seaweed and Kakashi and Sakura looked soaking wet. I remembered the mission as one of Team 7's first we were to clean and repair an old fishing boat that had been caught up in a storm. Naruto and I were to remove the seaweed from the sides of the boat and the propeller. Naruto being the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja of the team jumped into the water all to eager to beat me at finishing his side first.

_'Like he could ever beat me.'_

The Dope being the baka he is some how managed to get himself tangled in the seaweed and of course it was my job to save him when he started drowning.

_'Baka.' I smirked remembering the look on his face after I saved him…again._

The next 4 pictures were similar to the first, all consisting of useless missions from our genin days. Most ended with my saving Naruto and the images succeeded in amusing me slightly as I waited for the water to boil.

An image of Naruto from this morning comes into my head…

_'Baka.' I smirk._

Picture 5 was one of us in the land of Mist, the first mission Team 7 was sent on that wasn't completely useless. I looked at the image and remembered a flash of pink hair and a heavy weight on my chest. Thoughts of the events of that mission reminded me of the struggles Team 7 use to endure. The 3 genin I saw in that picture could never have imagined the road that would face them in the near future and the struggles that would take years to over come.

I looked at the pot of water in front of me. It still wasn't boiling, the images on the wall bringing back memories that I would rather forget gave me the sudden urge to be away from the kitchen as soon as possible, I turned up the heat of the fire to try and make the water boil faster. I looked back to the wall.

The 6th picture was one of Naruto and Sakura. Most likely taken after my departure from Konoha since the image that I now faced was foreign to me. It consisted of Naruto and Sakura eating cotton candy in front of what looked to be a merry-go-round. Something about the innocence of the picture made my blood boil and thoughts of Naruto and Sakura enjoying there lives while I was away training till my fingers bled made me more uncomfortable.

I returned my attention to the pot and found that it still had not begun to boil. I turned up the heat all the way my anxiousness to be out of the kitchen growing. Yet for some reason I returned my attention to the photos.

The final picture on the wall was one of Sakura and Ino standing with Shikamaru and a man I did not recognize. This picture caught my attention more then the others had. I studied the picture and noticed Sakura and Ino were in formal Kimono's and that Shikamaru seemed to be blushing. It hit me that the man in the picture was Sakura's date for some festival.

A _date_… Sakura on a… _date_, the whole idea seemed completely unnatural to me, and made me completely aware of my desires to leave… just as soon as the pasta's done.

I looked back at the pot of water that still had not begun to boil. The last picture although it made me EXTREAMLY uncomfortable did manage to give me an idea.

_'If I can't turn up the heat any more on the oven ill just add a little heat of my own.'_

An image of the man from the picture appeared in my head and without thinking everything through…

"Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!"

**BOOM!!**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**:

_'hmm… pain in the chest… tightening of muscles…and…'_

**BOOM!!**

"Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun!!"

I darted into the kitchen with a kunai drawn not sure what to expect… maybe Konoha was under attack, or a burglar tried to break in and Sasuke had surprised him, or … even worse…the absolute end of my world as I knew it… the fan boys were invading. (**A.N.:** O.O gasp)

I burst in threw the door, "Sasuke-kun what is it?! Where are they?! Who tried to..err…"

…

I lowered my kunai and stared at an irritated Sasuke glaring at an empty stovetop and slightly charred wall.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun…" I stared not knowing what to say, "...why is there a hole in the ceiling…?"

"Hn."

--

-

* * *

**Rain**: Yay!! My first Fanfiction it done! How did I do Ita-sama?

**Itachi**: (no where to be seen)

**Rain**:… Ita-sama? Where did you go?? Itachi-sama!!

**Kisame**: Yo.

**Rain**: Kisame-san… where did Ita-sama go?

**Kisame**: Well… you were taking so long… that he … lefttogodosometraining…

**Rain**: He… left… TT…

**Kisame**: Errr… well…

**Rain**: I'm so gonna kick his ass!!

POOF

**Itachi**: … -/ . \- …

**Rain**: Ita-sama!! How could you leave this was my very first fanfiction!!

**Itachi**: Did you want me to sit and watch you type…

**Rain**: NO ! But you could have been a lil mo-…

**Itachi**: -/ . \- …

**Rain**: Oh forget it… Kisame-san!! You want dinner?!… I suddenly want some pasta… Review please!!

Rain

**Kisame**: Warning the author of this story is not responsible for any stray pots that might fall from the sky… neither is the Akatsuki…


End file.
